Wanna be a somebody
by Kyllikki Kills
Summary: When a pretty blonde by the name of Urkkix shows up int he Organization XIII meeting room chaos insues. What does her appearance mean for Axel who's still tormented by the loss of Roxas?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts series or much of anything else for that matter. I only own my characters. So far, none have infiltrated this story so that is fairly irrelevant. Anyway, enjoy since I make no profit and just like killing time. xxoo

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Sometimes things happen you wouldn't expect when you would least expect them. It seems this is one of those times. It feels like my jaw is on the floor though I know it's not. What is going on with m? That I'm not sure of but it all started with a short blonde. She walked into the meeting room, the one where the others had decided to send me after Roxas many moons ago. Even though I missed him every day, I realized that it was better he was return to his former state as part of Sora's heart than him remain as one of us until the end of time. It isn't exactly the best of fates after all..._

_Back to what I was saying, or at least, trying to say... A slightly tanned woman with shaggy locks stands before us in the white room. She is not cloaked like the rest of us which makes me wonder who she is. It is not every day we have visitors and when we do it is usually because they were trying to kill us. For some reason we always seem to come back no matter what happens. Regardless of the fact that I turned on the Organization, I'm back here sitting on my "throne" watching this woman carefully. She is very graceful in her movements and does not seem nervous at all but I found can be hard to read the intentions of others anyway._

_"So, um... Who are you," I decide to ask after dropping from my lofty perch to the platform below us where she stands. I find myself getting a better look at her as I wait for a response. She is at least a half of a foot shorter than me. She has swirling green eyes one of which had a lace pattern tattooed above it. She has a cute nose and full lips. Her cheeks are pierced. She also has quite a few ear piercings as well. Her smile prevents me from looking any further down._

_"Urkkix. You are a Nobody aren't you?" She tilts her head to the side with a curious expression._

_"Yes," I am a little worried about the question as we are short a member but I answer anyway._

_"I am too," she says nonchalantly. "I heard about Roxas. I just thought you should know he's happy now."_

_"How do you..."_

_"Well obviously I was a somebody at one point and I've had my encounters with both Roxas and Sora over the last couple of years. We were all happier as somebodies..."_

_"How do we know we can trust you," Demyx asks after landing on the floor behind her._

_"You don't. You don't have to trust me if you don't want to but I am one of you. I wanted to meet more Nobodies," she says without flinching. "I can't say that I agree with everything you've done but I understand why you did it," she offers before turning to face him. He is left in awe this time. She is certainly the hottest nobody any of us had seen. "What did you think you were the only ones," she laughs before turning to face me again._

_"Well, sorta. Most of us believed it anyway, until now..."_

_"I see that. I'm here to make an offer. I'd like to join the Organization but I will not have anything to do with the destruction, disorder and chaos you all have and probably will continue to cause," she glaces around the room before continuing. "Like I said, I do understand but the way you all did certain things was beyond me. If your wondering what I'm talking about... Well, one example of things handled horribly was sending Axel to destroy Roxas knowing that they were so close." Her swirling green eyes pierce my heart as she speaks. It was was as if she was reopening a wound to demonstrate her point._

_"Would you like for him to destroy you now," Xigbar offers. I close my eyes knowing it is something I could not do._

_"Though it wouldn't be all that bad of a fate, considering what I have to look forward to otherwise... I think I'll pass but if you'd like to try you're more than welcome," she says staring up at him. I can see no concern on her face but Demyx' features display dismay at the suggestion as well. I suddenly realize that Demyx is just as unhappy as I am with what the Organization has become. It becomes evident I was not the only one willing to fight them to protect her. It is almost like having Roxas back and I silently wonder if this is the beginning of another disaster._

_"Bold words for a girl," he retorts, obviously angered by her._

_"Well, if you think you can silence me try," she said materializing a pair of weapons that remind me of my own but at the same time look oddly familiar. They were a cross between chakrams and daggers. This girl isn't, She can't be... She is._

_"Count on it," he says as he draws his own weapons._

_"Enough," the leader Xemnas orders from his high throne. "I have had enough," he says, actually joining us on the floor, a gesture that is rather unusual considering the fact that he would rather just sit and order people around from his perch. Getting his hands dirty was not something he did often but I think even he can see how big of a disaster this could be, for him especially._

_"Awww," the young blonde says, after turning toward him, stomping her feet. "Poopie!"_

_"Rikku," the name rolls out of my mouth before I have time to think as our life together comes flooding back to me._

_"Hiya," she says like nothing had happened since the last time we had met. Her weapons, which used to be strapped to her sides now vanished in her hands like ours. She is most definitely one of us but I find it hard to believe that someone like her would ever end here. Fate is a cruel beast._

_"You know her," Xemnas asks, interrupting my thoughts._

_"Yes, we knew each other in the life before," I respond, not taking my eyes away from her. "We were..."_

_"We were together before the darkness took Lea," she says finishing the sentence I can not seem to even get a good start on. She smiles. "I knew you would remember me eventually."_

_"You... You've changed so much," I speak without thinking of the possible disaster waiting to happen. "You're all grown-up."_

_"I haven't changed that much," she laughs as she sways._

_Out of the corner of my eye I see Xigbar take a step toward only only to be met by Demyx shaking his head. "Uh, uh."_

_"I can't believe you're here and at the same time I'm sorry." I walk over and pull her into my arms. This situation is one I hate for anyone I care or pretend to care for which is supposedly the best we can do._

_"Why," she looks me in the eye and asks so innocently. "We're together again and that is all I can ask for... Well it would be nice to have my friends around but I'll see them again someday, someway," she gives me her trademark smile. I squeeze her tightly. It is certainly the best thing that has happened to me since Roxas left to rejoin his somebody._

_The clearing of a throat brings us back to the reality of the moment._

_"You are more than welcome to join us," Xemnas says to her. I wonder why but he answers that before I can even shoot him a questioning look. "We are obviously shy a member and maybe Axel will stop whining if we let you join. Anyway, welcome to the Organization and if you have any problems out of anyone here let me know." I doubt that his intentions were as pure as they sound because they never are with him but for the moment we were spared a fight with Xigbar._

_"You two have some catching up to do," Demyx winks at me. "Now get outta here," I hear a soft laugh coming from him as he turns back to Xigbar who is still furious and is not bothered at all by his public display._

_"That we do," I respond. "Do not disturb. Got it memorized?"_

_*End Flashback*_

"What's on your mind," she asked poking him in the side.

"Just how brave, or crazy, you can be," he laughed, his eyes brightening.

"What do you mean," she asked cocking her to the side.

"The crazy stunt you pulled to get into the Organization..."

"It got you back didn't it," she smiled. "Besides after my adventures with Yunie and the gang I figured it couldn't be all that hard." She laughed that very, very pleasant laugh he remembered from their teen years. Before everything was so incredibly complicated.

"Yea... but it doesn't make you any less insane," he said pulling her into his lap.

"No but it made us both somebodies and we got to return to our lives. Lea, wasn't it worth the risk? It was for me," she smiled, obviously satisfied. He kissed her gently.

"Yes, I am sure I would have done the same... It's just scary to think of what could have happened to you," he spoke softly, she could tell he still felt guilty every time he thought about the chance she'd taken.

"Oh stop it, silly. All that matters is that nothing bad happened and we're here now, with each other and our friends. Before I felt like I was wondering around with no purpose," she admitted. "I need you and I had to do something. I couldn't just hope for the best or move on. It's just not me," she said wiping away a tear.

"Sweetie," he said wiping another glistening drop away from her cheek. "Don't cry. I love you. I'm glad you came for me but at the same time I wish I had tried harder to find my somebody before you had to find my nobody," he held her close. "Look at me. I just get worried from time to time that this is not over but don't be sad. We'll figure it out if we have to," he kissed her deeply. She responded with a similar gesture. Axel, or Lea according to Rikku though he'd changed his name to Axel long before he became a Nobody, had learned years ago that distracting her was really the only way to change her mood. On this particular occasion it was quite simple. After a moment she laid her head on his chest and sighed contently. Somethings never change, Rikku was one of them, at least to Axel. Her personality was practically the same but she had gotten a bit more brave and was somewhat calmer. She was still the Rikku he'd known for so long.

"I love you," she said after a moment.

"I love you too." 'More than you know.'

* * *

A/N: Another edit because I am tense dense when I'm writing sometimes. Sorry about that kiddies. Also, I will be changing Lae to Lea, though I prefer the first because it has been made clear now that his somebody name was Lea. :(  
Review please! It makes me happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In chapter one!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Yeah, I know," she giggled on the phone in the other room.

'Oh lord,' he thought to himself. Things were far from normal for them still. After being a Nobody for so long he was finding it difficult to be a somebody again, not that he wasn't enjoying it. He was among the world of people with feelings again. It was a relief even though he loathed the existence at times before he was ripped out of it. Briefly he wondered just how much he had changed. The strain it caused her was more obvious than she seemed to realise.

"Lea," she exclaimed, running into the living room with the phone still in hand. "I have such good news!"

"What's that," he asked, turning in his chair to see her already next to him.

"Tidus and Yunie are getting married," she giggled rocking on her feet.

"Aren't they jumping the gun... He hasn't even asked her," Axel pointed out to the overexcited blonde, who never failed to wear their engagement ring.

"But he's gonna!"

"How to you know this," he raised an eyebrow slightly, almost afraid of her answer.

"Gippal told me silly," she said shaking her head as if he were completely unable to use logic.

"And how does he know..."

"Oh, yeah... I forgot that," she laughed. "He and Tidus went out to pick out a ring... Hey, wait... They didn't take me or ask me what I thought. She's MY cousin," Rikku pouted.

Axel reached up and took Rikku's hand pulling the small girl into his lap. "Well that might be because you talk too much sometimes," he laughed but kissed her forehead to avoid the inevitable backlash. "You sometimes talk too much to the wrong person too..."

"Oh, yeah... Hey, wait a minute... I do not!" The blonde's arms folded over her head drawing a sigh from him.

"Yes, you do... I am surprised you managed to get through Organization XIII without exposing your intentions..."

She pouted out her lower lip and stared at him for a moment. After realizing all she was gonna get, if anything, was laughter if she pressed it any further, she turned her attention to the book that lay on the arm rest open to whatever page he was on before she had interrupted his reading.

"So, how far have you gotten," she asked pointed at the book.

"Hm, oh. I'm on page," he paused to pick it up so he could answer, "page... three-forty-seven."

"Wow you read crazy fast," she giggle. "I get bored too easy..."

"This I know. Which is why I read when you're doing other things," he smiled back in response and folded the corner of the page over before closing the book and setting it aside. "You aren't going to call Yuna and tell her are you?" He raised an eyebrow and watched her for any sign of deception

"Of course not. That would ruin it for Yunie," she glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "What kind of monster do you think I am?"

"I don't think you are a monster of any kind. I do know that you don't really possess the ability to keep secrets for long."

He was right she couldn't keep herself from sticking her tongue out in childish defeat. With her arms still crossed over her chest she leaned back against him and stared out the window which displayed most of the city. One of the perks of saving the world and collecting all the gil the monsters had stolen from their victims was the luxuries it afforded her and the rest of the group. Yuna had forgone those luxuries and returned to Besaid. Tidus followed. Leblanc and Nooj had given the Guado back their home as a gesture of good will on their wedding day and moved on to a more lavish dwelling. Paine was still traveling around the world with Brother though she often hid in the bar until someone needed their extermination service. Baralai and Gippal still lead their factions but they would met up with Nooj monthly to exchange ideas on how to prevent future tragedies and keep the three factions working together.

Rikku had decided to settle in Luca. The reason, at least the one she had offered him, was that she was tired of the desert and wanted to live in a place where she could blend in if she tried hard enough. It was something that really was not possible if her people were around. Between being Cid's daughter and Gippal's ex-girl she could not have hid among her people even if she had not been part of the group that saved Spira twice already.

"What's going on in that head of yours," Axel asked after she had been silent for some time.

"Thinking about how different everything has been since you disappeared and even now since you're back. I bet your head is still spinning with all of the information you've had to hear second hand... I wish you could have seen it all but I guess that's the way things go, huh? I mean if you hadn't disappeared I probably wouldn't have been so ready to die to save the rest of the people I care about."

"They say everything happens for a reason but I still wonder if that is the truth," he sighed. "What do you want to do for dinner tonight?" There was nothing he hated more than seeing Rikku sad so he decided dinner would be an easy enough switch since the woman was always hungry.

"As long as I don't have to cook or clean, I don't care. I kinda miss having Barkeep and Mrs. Barkeep to do that," she grinned.

"I guess that means we're going out tonight, huh?"

"Yeap, yeap. I'll be back in two shakes," she said before jumping out of his lap and darting up the stairs. He shook his head silently and lifted the book that she pretty much ignored. Little did she know that he was learning Albed, the language she regularly hid her feelings in. It was the one habit he could not stand because it shut him out. His eyes returned to the text before him, taking in each word as he read them. Whether he had ever known the language was questionable but it seemed that all green eyed people other than him knew the language well. Rikku had never said anything either way but he doubted he had known it before because of the frequency that she used it to escape people's scrutiny.

He was unsure how much time had passed when she returned to the living room but it felt a like a while. She taken time to shower and change, though there was no need, during which time he had managed to clear another fifty pages.

"Ready," she asked in a hopeful voice. He smiled knowing at that moment it would be a fast food night. When she was that eager to eat, there was no way she would sit patiently and wait on food.

"If you are," he marked his place and rose from his seat, stretching slowly.

"Then let's go," she said stomping her feet as if to hurry him. Silently, he wished his energy from his nonexistence would return. He almost needed it to keep up with the young blonde. The display of impatience had managed to put him in a playful mood even if he was drowsy from reading.

Rikku shrieked has he threw her over his shoulder and carried her out into the hall, looking up before starting for the elevator. She begin to protest as soon as the shock wore off. This entertained him further.

"Put me down," she whined.

"I kinda like you up there," he teased, smacking her ass playfully. The indignant shriek that followed brought a laugh out of him. It was not long before she started kick her legs and trying to right herself.

"Axel, put me down," she demanded. He grinned realizing that anyone who entered the hall would be able to see everything as she was wearing her thief outfit. It was her favorite. He did not mind it much either. It was nice that she did not have to be reassured that she was beautiful or sexy every ten minutes. He felt quite lucky that, not only was she confident, she had come after him. 'How many girls would risk that?' He couldn't think of many.

He relented when he heard the ding of the elevator knowing if he publicly embarrassed her he would have a long week of sleeping on the couch to look forward to. She ran the relationship which he preferred. There was little guess work involved. One of the few things he had taken control of was the engagement. She did not have the chance to mention getting married before he asked her. He could not see being with anyone else after everything she'd risked to bring him back.

"Where do you want to eat," he asked, changing the subject before she could unleash a verbal or physical assault, neither of which would have surprised him.

Crossing her arms and stepping into the elevator she sighed. "Maybe that new grill on the corner. I've been told it's wonderful," she spoke very matter-of-factly.

"That's where we'll go then," he bent down and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, causing the other occupants to smile and melting resistance her a little.

"I know," she grinned.

* * *

A/N: Once again I have caught myself writing horribly so this chapter has been heavily edited as well. Keep an eye out I will be updating soon. :)

Please review!


End file.
